


Please, do not forget me

by Docinho_de_coco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Romance, Drama, Inicialmente para um concurso do spirit, M/M, Sereia! Frisk, Yaoi de leves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docinho_de_coco/pseuds/Docinho_de_coco
Summary: "Você gritava assim como eu, tentava de todas as formas me puxar com os seus fortes braços o meu corpo não tão musculoso, o mesmo que já estava começado a ser coberto por escamas. Ahh, maldito mar, por que não nos quer juntos?"





	Please, do not forget me

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, como dito nas tags essa one é inicialmente para um concurso interno que teve no spirit, então resolvi mudar os ares e postar aqui, por que não? Não é verdade?
> 
> Bem, sorry qualquer erro e boa leitura

Você gritava assim como eu, tentava de todas as formas me puxar com os seus fortes braços o meu corpo não tão musculoso, o mesmo que já estava começado a ser coberto por escamas. Ahh, maldito mar, porque não nos quer juntos?

                   

A areia da praia voava para outros lugares devido ao vento e os movimentos desesperados dos seus pés nas falhas tentativas de me puxar.

 

 _“Meu querido, pare, você sabe que não irá adiantar”_  Eu falava, mas você teimoso como é não me ouvia, mesmo sabendo que eu estava certo.

 

O mar me puxava cada vez mais para dentro dele, afinal, era ali onde eu deveria ter ficado e nunca ter saído, seria menos doloroso para nos, sabe? Mas eu faria de tudo para que o tempo voltasse para reviver tudo de novo, mesmo sabendo que iria sofrer no final.

 

A nossas lagrimas já estavam começando a se misturar à água do imenso mar, ele parecia estar gostando, já que cada gota que caia nele ficava mais forte e agitado.

 

Você gritava por ajuda, mas ninguém veio. Era de madrugada, nessa hora todos estariam dormindo longe, bem longe daquela praia. O lugar que você tanto amava parecia estar se tornando o pior lugar que já vira, eu via isso eu seu rosto.

 

Ahh, o seu rosto, o seu belo rosto. Pálido como neve, às vezes me perguntava como ainda era tão branco mesmo estando na praia abaixo do sol escaldante, mesmo eu estando dentro do mar em épocas passadas não me salvava. Os seus olhos brilhantes cor de safira, agora estavam avermelhados e sem vida, e logo abaixo uma grande bolsa de olheiras, dessa vez não porque costumava madrugar comigo e sim por causa do choro, o mesmo choro que ainda acontecia. Seus cabelos brancos e molhados caiam sobre sua face suada e chorosa, meu querido, não chore,  _não por minha causa_.

 

Eu já sabia o que estava por vir, já havia aceitado, mas você não, ainda tentava me puxar sendo arrastado junto comigo em direção ao mar.

 

 _“Sans, eu te amo” “Te amo mais que qualquer coisa no mundo” “Nunca me esquecerei de você, meu amor”_  Eu sussurrava, mas tinha certeza que você ouvia. Eu falava isso porque sabia, sabia que nunca mais poderia falar isso a você, queria aproveitar esse momento para falar algo que nunca tive coragem de te dizer por causa do idiota do  _orgulho_.

 

Depois das minhas palavras você começou a chorar mais, não era esse efeito que eu esperava, mas eu reunia forças para limpa-las uma por uma, mesmo com seu corpo em movimento.

 

Pelo amor de Deus, me solte de uma vez, será melhor para nos dois, não precisamos insistir com o contrario do que é obvio que vai acontecer. Eu voltar se um tritão e você um simples vendedor em uma cabana na praia, oque devia ter acontecido há muito tempo.

 

Por um segundo você deu um movimento em falso e acabou por me soltar dos seus braços por conta do suor, apesar de estar frio. Meu corpo era arrastado pela areia em direção ao mar, você corria como nunca, mas a água era mais rápida. Se fosse antes, eu tentaria de todas as formas me soltar da água, mas agora, agora é diferente. Simplesmente me deixei ser arrastado enquanto você gritava meu nome.

 

 ** _“FRISK”_**  Você gritava, esse era um dos raros momentos em que você não me chamava de  _“Ariel”_ ou _“Sereio”_. Mas como eu odiava quando você me chamava dessas formas, mas agora eu queria mais do que nunca que você me chamasse assim, para fingir que estava tudo bem, mesmo não estando nada bem.

 

Minha cauda que já havia se formado se chocou contra a água do mar, que de resposta se agitou ainda mais e fez com que barbatanas começassem a se formar em meus braços e costas, já, já a transformação estaria completa e você não poderá fazer nada, não que possa fazer algo por agora.

 

Por um mísero segundo, você quase tomou meu corpo a si, mas o mar foi mais rápido e me engoliu totalmente, deixando apenas as roupas que eu usava na superfície da água e você chorando, que logo tratou de pega-la e abraça-las, para depois começar a gritar junto as lagrimas. E assim meus olhos foram se fechando até eu perder a consciência.

 

**[...]**

 

Assim que abro os olhos, percebo que estou jogado em cima de rochas, lembranças do que acontecera vieram à tona, que diferente do esperado não comecei a me desesperar e nadar para cima na tentativa de tentar encontra-lo, apenas soltei um suspiro triste e me encolhi abraçando a minha longa cauda de tritão. Levantei minha cabeça – Também já com escamas – e vi através do mar que já estava de dia, talvez tenha se passado outro dia afinal ou simplesmente entardeceu um pouco desde aquele momento.

 

Me desfiz da minha posição e comecei a nadar para superfície, o mar dessa vez não me impediu, ele sabia que minha intenção não era tentar sair do mesmo. Conforme ia subindo eu ia me afastando da ponta, não era lá o melhor lugar a ir, no fim apenas me contentei em ficar atrás de uma rocha, contemplando a devasta praia.

 

Minha visão não é uma das melhores, mas pude ver sua cabana no qual vendia coquetéis e outras coisas, fechada. Uma dor invadiu meu peito, _“Fora por minha causa?”_  Me perguntava. Mas oras, que pergunta idiota, claro que foi.

 

Um pouco longe dali avistei seus amigos,  _nossos amigos_ , estavam com feições preocupadas e olhavam para a cabana e depois ao mar. Ouvi eles se perguntarem onde eu havia ido parar, infelizmente, fui a um lugar onde vocês nunca deveram saber e conhecer, vocês também comentaram sobre o porquê de Sans não querer sair de casa, infelizmente novamente, eu sabia.

 

**[...]**

 

Dias haviam se passado desde o ocorrido, e você não tinha aparecido, a preocupação se acumulava cada vez mais dentro de mim, até que...  _Você apareceu._

 

Suas costumeiras olheiras estavam maiores que antes, seu corpo estava inclinado para frente, seus lindos olhos brilhantes agora estavam sem vida e o globo estava com as extremidades vermelhas, sua boca estava seca e seu nariz extremamente vermelho.

 

Nossos amigos lhe arrastaram para cá, eu sei disso, tentava, de todas as formas lhe animar, mas não surtia efeito, sua sorte era que nossos amigos não são invasivos e esperam o tempo certo para contar, duvido que você conte de qualquer forma.

 

Ahh, meu querido, porque não segue em frente e ache alguém melhor do que eu? Não aguentaria ver você assim a vida toda.

 

_Mas, mesmo que arranje outra pessoa, por favor, não se esqueça de mim._

 

**The end**


End file.
